Lily Evans_James girl- The sorting
by dragon enchantress
Summary: Mwpp= Coolies!!


Lily Evans-James' girl 2

The Sorting of the Marauders 

Everyone looked terrified. One fat little boy had started crying in the corner, muttering things such as "don't wanna do this, no test for me(and) I want mummy!" and then he would stop crying, look around for a moment and then start crying again. Eventually McGonagall came along and saying comforting things (including a spell) made the boy lift off his feet and levitate out of the Great Hall and up into the hospital wing to be given some chocolate.

Just after he came back the sorting began. The children had no idea what to expect, so when the first child was led by McGonagall, up to sit on the chair, the new first years gasped with amazement when they found out that all they had to do was put on the hat. Which to them looked quite ordinary...... Until it... talked then they squealed. All except James, Sirius, Lily, and Rosalie. The older students giggled and laughed at the cowering forms of the small children. Escpecially as each of them were called to come and sit on the stool and put the hat on.

When McGonagall read out; "Evans, Lily."Lily's knees shook as she walked up to the stool. Lily had nervously made her way up to the hat. So much had already happened today. She sat down on the stool feeling very stupid and put the hat on, wondering how it could decide what house she'd be in. She avoided looking at all the staring faces when she placed the hat on her head, it came down just past her eyes.

'Hello.' A voice in her head said to her. 'Hi.' She thought back.

'Where to put you?' The voice wondered aloud. 'This is very difficult. I can't remember a case quite like this.'

'Why am I so strange?' She thought. 

'No no, not that your strange, just that, well, I'm not quite sure where you belong. Although you're very brave, and smart, you love to get your own way, and I'm almost certain you belong in Slytherin.'

'Slytherin?' She thought un-enthusiastically. 'I don't want to be in Slytherin.'

'Yes, I can see that. That's very clear. Well, you're sure that you'd rather be anywhere but Slytherin, and I don't believe your fit to be a Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff is out of the question completley, you're now officially a Gryffindor!'

She took off the hat and replaced on the seat before walking down to the cheering table.

James had stopped talking to Sirius and stooden up to cheer Lily.

Everytime someone sat at their new house table loud shouts of encouragement and enjoyment filled the hall. More and more students were sorted into their houses.

James looked at Lily and waved. She didn't return the wave, she just stared in awe at the magnificant room she was sitting in.

James continued looking at her, only faintly aware that McGonagall was calling him up to be sorted for the fourth time. 

'James Potter!' She almost shouted.

He looked up and realisation dawned on his face. He grinned and made his way up to the hat.

Less than a minute later he was made a Gryffindor.

He glanced at Lily, before taking the seat next to her, opposite Jasmine and Sirius.

'Hello Lily Evans.' James said pointedly while taking his seat next to her.

She looked at him as though daring him to say more, but remained silent.

'Oooo, do you two have a history?' Sirius asked eagerly.

'No, I don't even know him.' Lily told him.

'I am hurt Lily Evans. I really thought our time together meant more to you than that.' James said putting on a hurt face.

'Stop living in fantasy's James.' Lily told him.

At this they all giggled and felt extremely light hearted by the time Dippet stood up to speak before them.

"This year, I am sure, will be as unusual and as extrodinary as all the others" He said in a slightly raspy voice. Lily had a feeling it was because he had to shout so loudly.He went on like this for what seemed like an age to all the people in the hall. And Lily, James and the rest of the Marauders were feeling 

When Dumbledore stood up to say something as well, the crowd grew almost silent. Except from the buzzing of whispers coming from the slythering table. They were extremely ignorant thought Lily and the rest of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had almost the exact same thoughts.

He placed his crystal goblet on the table in front of him and began to explain about the forbidden forest and said " Please do not enter this. But you may if you really want to get eaten by wolves and monster in the darkness." He said in an extremely loud yet calm voice. He went on- " We, this year, have the privelage of having three new teachers attending the school. Danniella Deveraux is substituting the well..er... sick.. professor Growenty who had recently found a little bit of fluxweed in a potion he...er.. drunk. She however come from our close friends from Beauxbatons. Which we are not priveleged enough at knowing it's where abouts.Also we have here Fuschia Featherwit." At saying her name Dumbledores twinkle in his eye became bright and his face became wrinkled as though he was trying to hold back a laugh. Which I am sorry to say could not be held back by a few of the younger poeple in the hall, including James and Sirius. Lily had only let out a short but pleasant giggle, at which James fell silent and started to stare into the emerald eyes of hers. Lily was actually quite suprised by this reaction and to her it became quite obvious that James was trying to capture her heart.

**********************************************************************************

I ABSOLUTELY CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK SOO LONG - I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS!!!??!!

Sorry It was so short my fellows fanfictioners. (I truly am wierd aren't I?!?!?) Well I have to leave this on, but, a short note because I must get myself onto fanfiction.net I cannot restrain myself from your stories so please if you do leave a signed note/review I will be quite pleased to review your stories (As long as they are Harry Potter related) and as you should know by now... I am an absolute Lily/ James Romance fic LOVER!!! So please send me some on.. dragon_in_the_night@hotmail.com

Flames are not unwelcome... constructive ones appreciated. 

Thankyou ever so, for reading this

signed

dragon enchantress


End file.
